Lesson Learned
by K'sChoiceofAFI
Summary: Minako is not used to committed relationships and continues to flirt occasionally. Rei's possessive side flares up and she develops a way to squash Minako's tendencies.


**Title: **Lesson Learned

**Pairing: **Minako/Rei

**Rating: **NC17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the fandom nor the characters. Just having a little fun.

* * *

"Will you ever quit?"

The question hung in the air as Rei walked away from a dejected looking Minako.

Minako followed Rei into their bedroom where she stormed off to. "Look Rei, I'm sorry. You know it didn't mea-"

"Stop talking, Minako," Rei said, eerily quiet.

"Will you just list-" angry lips crashed against Minako's, effectively cutting off the rest of her sentence. Rei roughly slammed the blonde against the wall and slid her hand down to cover the seam of Minako's jeans.

"You don't seem to understand this simple fact Minako," Rei's husky voice crawled from her throat, "you are _mine_." Minako moaned at that very word. She was too prideful to ever admit it out loud, but there was nothing hotter to the blonde than Rei's possessive side.

Rei said nothing more as she yanked Minako from their bedroom wall and slammed her onto the bed. Minako, not used to seeing the miko so aggressive, was drowning in Rei's forwardness. It made her want. It made her _wet_.

"Reiko…" Minako moaned, before Rei even touched her. She was once again silenced by Rei's insistent lips.

Rei moved her lips agonizingly slow from Minako's lips to her neck. Concentrating on a particular spot she licked and sucked with abandon. When she bit Minako's neck a high pitched yelp sounded from the blonde. She brought her hands up to Rei's hair and gave a firm tug, silently begging her to go lower.

"Reiko please…"

Rei smirked, but remained quiet.

"Damn it Rei!" Minako all but yelled, impatient. She was hot; she was horny. Rei was not making it any better. Finally, she relented…somewhat. She did move down, but it was towards Minako's breasts. Rei inched Minako's shirt up, making sure to touch ever inch of skin her possessive hands could find. Minako shivered.

Once the shirt was over the blonde's head, Rei leaned forward and bit a hard nipple that was straining against Minako's bra. Minako moaned loudly and once again begged Rei to move towards the area that needed the most attention. The miko responded by biting the other nipple, then unhooking Minako's bra when she arched up into her touch.

"Mine," Rei uttered; breaking her self imposed silence.

"Yes koi, all yours. Just, please…" Minako breathed.

"Please what Mina?" Rei asked with a smirk. "Why don't you get one of those men to please you? I'm sure they would be more than happy to."

Minako was in a fog of want at this point. Coherent speech long abandoned her.

"Don't want them. Only…you." While Minako was speaking at a lethargic pace, Rei was already halfway undressed by the time Minako finished her sentences. Minako opened cloudy blue eyes to peer up at her girlfriend. A new wave of arousal crashed through her and she reached up to pull Rei on top of her. She was about to switch positions when Rei acted too quickly and pinned the blondes hands above her head.

"Don't move." She obeyed.

Rei moved down Minako's legs. The familiar and primal scent of Minako's want being a warm welcome as Rei settled between Minako's legs. To say Minako was wet would be an understatement. She was _dripping._

"Is this for me?" Rei asked, referencing the ever growing damp patch on Minako's panties.

The blonde didn't respond fast enough so Rei gently ran her fingernails down Minako's stomach while simultaneously roughly biting her inner thigh.

Minako's hips jerked in response.

"Minako," Rei tried again, "is this for me?"

For Minako's less than astute state of mind, she could still detect a hint of doubt in Rei's voice. It amazed Minako that Rei even had to ask. Here she was, the wettest she's ever been, hips refusing to stay firmly planted onto the bed, and Rei's questioning whether or not she makes her horny? Really? The raven haired woman is her goddess. She has long beautiful dark hair that frames a perfect face. Her eyes are so mysterious that Minako always gets lost in them. Even now she's clad in a matching red and black panty set that has Minako practically drooling. So why on earth, how on earth could she ask such a question, Minako thinks. It's absurd. Still, Minako sees that hint of doubt and worry, and pushes past her need to be touched to reassure her girlfriend.

"Reiko you are the only one that makes me feel this way. Look at the way my body's behaving. You're the only one who can make me feel and act this way because I love you. Now could you _please_ stop teasing? I need you."

The last sentence was a wimper. Minako knew how much Rei liked those sounds coming from her and made sure to sound needy in hopes of persuading the miko into finishing her off.

It worked. Rei's amethyst eyes flashed to black as she inhaled Minako's scent again and carefully removed her panties. She would have liked to pay some attention to the blondes thighs, but Rei knew that the time for playing was over. Rei looked into Minako's eyes one more time. "I'm yours," she whispered. That was all the miko needed.

Rei gave one tentative lick up Minako's slit, releasing a small moan herself because she truly did love how her girlfriend tasted. Then she gave another lick, followed by another. Minako was practically vibrating, she was shaking so much. Finally, the miko reached up, wrapped her lips around Minako's clit and gave a gentle suck.

"Fuck…" Minako whispered, hips seeking that warm mouth.

While sucking on Minako's clit and occasionally flicking her tongue against it, Rei brought her hand up and insterted two fingers into the blonde.

"Rei!" Minako shouted. This is what she had been waiting for.

After a few moments Minako began contracting around Rei's hand. Knowing that the blonde was close, Rei began to double her efforts.

"Yes Rei, faster please…"

The miko had one last trick up her sleeve. Rei was not one for dirty talk by any means. She was too reserved to utter such perverse words. But she loved Minako and therefore would do what it took to make her come, _sometimes._

While keeping up the rhythm of her fingers, Rei climbed up to Minako and hovered above her; lips next to her ear. "Does this feel good Minako?" The blonde moaned in return.

Rei chuckled darkly, voice low and husky from their current activities. "I'll take that as a yes. But Minako, I need you to know that this is not for your pleasure. This is an affirmation. You are mine Minako. All mine, and no one else's. Say it!"

During her last sentence, Rei roughly stroked Minako's clit while curling her two fingers inside of her. Those two actions combined with Rei talking sent Minako reeling. Dirty talking Rei? How could Minako _not_ come?

"Fuck, Rei! Yours! I'm Yours! _Fuck!_" Minako's eyes slammed shut. Her back arched as if she was trying to fit herself into Rei. She continued to moan and writhe, wondering in the back of her mind if this orgasm would ever end.

Eventually everything slowed. Minako slowly came back to her senses, with Rei by her side whispering words of love and affection to her as she calmed down. This was the best part in Minako's opinion. Not many people knew how affectionate Rei could be. She wasn't normally the best with words, but something about about cuddling after sex turned Rei into a poet of some sorts.

"I love you," Minako whispered as she turned towards Rei and kissed her. "I'm really sorry, Rei. This whole….committing thing is new to me. I've never had a real committed relationship like this before so I don't know how to act. Please forgive me koi, I…"

Rei silenced her with a kiss. Minako was talkative. This rant, as sweet as it was, was going to continue into infinity if Rei hadn't have acted fast. She pulled the covers on top of them when she felt more than saw Minako shiver.

"Mina," Rei said with a warm smile, "I understand. I know that you're trying, and I appreciate that. All is forgiven."

"Thank you," Minako said, relieved. "Now, it's your turn." She moved to climb on top of the miko, but once again Rei was too fast and gently pushed her shoulders back onto the bed. Minako began to wonder why she was so much physically slower tonight. As former commander of the Senshi, Minako should be able to out match and even conquer her former second in command. Rei saw Minako's eyebrows furrow in concentration and kissed her on the forehead.

"I know you're eager to return the favor, but can it wait until morning? I know 'Miss Idol Pop Star' is used to events that keep her up until one in the morning, but others, especially me, are not."

Minako grinned at her girlfriend, because she's always thought that Rei's petulance was adorable.

"Alright," she acquiesced, "you're right. It is your bedtime. But can you take your panties off? As sexy as you look in them, you look even sexier without them." The last sentence was said with a wicked smirk adorning the blonde's lips.

Blushing, Rei averted her eyes. She didn't know why. She should be used to Minako's teasing as well as her love for sleeping naked. It was a Venusian thing, Rei figured. She has one fleeting memory of Venus always making Mars sleep naked whenever they were in bed together. Venus was just as insatiable as Minako is, Rei thought.

Rei removed her lingerie while under the covers to keep from suffering any further embarrassment. Minako smiled, Rei was being adorable again. She pulled the miko to her and molded their bodies together. "I love you," she whispered as she stroked Rei's hair.

Nuzzling into her girlfriend's neck, Rei whispered the same sentiments; then drifted off to sleep.

The End.

* * *

A/N:

Well that's it. I hope everyone enjoyed it. This was my first fanfic. So please review and tell me what you think. Thanx!


End file.
